


The Crows War

by RainFireWolf



Series: Crow's journey [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fighting, Hinata and Kenma were freinds before, Hinata is froma diffrent world, Other, Portals, Possible Character Death, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, War, Werewolves, different wolrds, half-animals, hybrid Hinata, hybrid Kenma, hybrid royalty, possible gore/ blood warning, so is Kenma, the world the are from is called Rale, traviling between worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainFireWolf/pseuds/RainFireWolf
Summary: They should have noticed how strange Hinata had been acting lately sooner. The usually energetic boy had been coming to practice later then most of the others and he's been more quiet. Barely talking to anyone except for saying goodbye. He's been ignoring any insult or jokes and he only reacts if you're standing right in front of him. Whatever is wrong with the young crow has finally reached its breaking point when Hinata straight up ran out of the gym after receiving a call. He was worried even forgetting his bike as he ran up the mountain ignoring the calls from his teammates.That was a week ago he hasn't come back to school or practice since then. No one has seen or heard from him and what's stranger is when their coach gets a call from Nekoma's coach asking if any of them have seen Nekoma's setter that Hinata's friends with.
Series: Crow's journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	1. prolgue

Hinata Shoyo, a middle blocker and number ten on his volleyball team. To many he could be described as energetic and easily excited. Always trying his best whenever playing in a volleyball game. Whether it be a practice or a real match. But he wasn’t always like this. He didn’t alway live here in this world. Before he lived in another world called Rale.

In this world there were five kingdoms. Each one ruled by a different hybrid as many would say. The kingdoms each held a different hybrid name. There were the Crows, Nekos, Eagles, Werewolves, and the last one humans. The human kingdom was almost empty except for very few.  
He belonged to the Crow kingdom and was a part of one of the famous families. The reason why was simple: his family was a long line of protectors of the kingdom.Protectors were normal guards for the royal family. They had a special power that almost no one could use. The power to change into a different hybrid form or to completely hide any sign of their hybrid form.

He was grateful for this power mainly because it let him sneak into the neighboring kingdom the Nekos, the main ally of the Crows, to see his friend. He was little at the time so no one really cared much about it. It soon became normal to see the orange haired boy neko boy running past.

His friend like him had a family that belonged to the neko’s protectors so he too had that power. His friend's name was Kenma, he was a quiet kid who could often be seen following Hinata as they ran around either kingdom. This lasted for a couple years as they grew up but sadly part of Kenma’s family had decided to travel to the Human world.

The two were upset upon hearing about this and decided to visit some of their favorite places in both kingdoms before he left each one holding a special memory. They spent three days just walking around enjoying what felt like the last time either of them would be able to talk to each other.

Finally the day came when Hinata had to say goodbye. He hugged his friend for several minutes, almost forgetting to let go. He was truly worried about how Kenma would act in the Human world. When they had first met the older boy he was very shy and cautious at first almost never speaking without reason. Hinata was worried that this would happen again. That his friend wouldn’t try to talk to anyone and would stay away from people.

It was strange after Kenma left sometime Hinata would walk past the streets where Kenma lived and would end up talking to the boy's old neighbors. They would ask how he was doing after Kenma left and to be honest he wasn’t really sure. He had become more quiet and calm. He even asked his dad to teach him how to fight. At first his dad said ‘no’ but after several attempts he finally gave in. For the next two years he spent hours outside training. It actually became a habit of going outside and running for as long as he could before coming back home. He didn’t like using any of the hybrid forms much so he would only use the crow form if he was too tired. Which hardly ever happened.

That day when he came home both of his parents were in the kitchen. His younger sister, sleeping in the next room. “Shoyo we have something to tell you.” his mother said.

“You might have heard about the werewolves starting fights in each kingdom and how everyone is getting worried that were we live might be next. Me and your mother have been talking and we think it would be safer if you three went to the Human world. You already don’t use any other form much and it would give you a chance to see your friend again.” his father explained

Hinata stood there shocked for a moment before he realized a mistake in what his dad said. He said ‘you three’ not the four of them. “Does that mean you’re going to stay here?” he asked even if he knew the answer. His father nodded a small smile trying to cheer his son up.

“Look on the bright side though. It’s a whole new world to explore. That means new people, new food, and new stuff to do. You’ll be having so much fun you’ll hardly notice I’m not there.”

Hinata looked up at his father smiling at the thought. He still felt sad but maybe his father was right. And this little fight can’t go on forever so that means he’ll beagle to come back someday. Hopefully not much will change. “I guess you’re right about that but when do we have to leave?”

“Tomorrow morning. Go pack a small bag of stuff you want to take then come back down here. We have everything else ready in case you need to leave early.”

Hinata ran over to his room just past Natsu’s. Inside was a bunch of clothes scattered across the floor. His bed was attached to the ceiling, even if it was just a blanket that he had found and used hooks to get it to stay up, and a desk with a picture. It was of him and Kenma a couple years back. He had got Kenma to smile but only for a minute. It was his favorite so he took the picture and put it inside the bag along with some clothes. They might seem weird to humans but it would be funny seeing the difference.

He went back into the kitchen to see his mother holding his sister, who was giggling, with three bags next to her. “If you’re ready we can leave now shoyo but first you should go say goodbye to you dad.”  
Hinata put his bag down and went right to the front door. His father was standing outside keeping watch as expected. “Umm dad? Mom said we could go now.” He said he ran over to his father and hugged him. He was crying now. “I wanted to say bye.” he said hiccuping in between words. He let go and stood back using his sleeves to wipe away his tears. “I will come back and help one day I promise.”

They both went back to meet his mother who had opened the portal. She waited for Hinata to grab his bag before walking though she had took the other bags though already and was waiting for him. Hinata waved at his father as he took the finally step through the portal into a new life. A new start it would be a challenge though but he was ready.


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be next wensday

Ever since the day he first came to the Human world Hinata has been curious about one thing, volleyball. They didn’t have things like that back in Rale. So he was excited ever since he first learned about it and this one person called the ‘Little Giant’. His mother enrolled him into a school close to the house she had picked out. He spent all the time he could learning about volleyball when he wasn’t in school.

Close to the end of his first year he had convinced some friends that he made, to join him in a game of volleyball against another school. They tried their best but sadly didn’t win. Instead Hinata found someone who was interesting. The setter on the opposite team. He clearly had some kind of power to be able to set all of those crazy spikes.

After the game was over Hinata felt this weird pain that appeared in his head. It wasn’t normal and he figured it had something to do with leaving Rale. it went away almost as fast as it appeared only making him more worried. He got home as fast as he could to ask his mother about it.

He burst through the front door scaring his mother who had just got his sister to sleep. “Mom s-something happened today at the game. I’m not sure what exactly i-it was strange. I can’t explain it realy and now I’m worried. I don’t know what to-”

“Calm down Shoyo. Take a minute and breathe then you can try to tell me what happened okay?” his mother said in a calming voice. It was something Hinata was grateful for. She almost always knew what to say to someone and could help calm down anyone no matter how scared or worried they were.

Hinata listened to what his mother said. He waited until his breathing returned to normal. Finally able to explain what was going on. “At the game just after we finished my head started to hurt for no reason but the weird thing was that it stopped only seconds later. Could it be a side effect from getting used to living here?” he asked her.

“It could be that. The air is different here and after so long we don’t really notice the difference anymore. Or it could be from not using any of your forms after all this time. It’s been at least two years since you were in your crow form right?”

“Yeah around two years. Just hasn’t felt right to me but if this is going to keep happening then I guess I'll use my crow form every once in a while.” he decided. It would be like this for the next couple of years. Once a month he would randomly go outside and fly around where no one could see him. Then he would practice jumping as high as he could getting anyone to help him practice spiking.

Then after all of this time he got into Karasuno, the place where the Little giant went. He met that setter again and at first they didn’t get along. At least until they started working together to win against the two other first years. Then he got the chance to meet Nishinoya the libero and soon after the ace. Soon after they had a practice game against Nekoma.

Hinata had found someone he thought he would never see again, his childhood friend Kenma. He looked different with the blond dye in his hair and he was more quiet then he used to be. They got eachothers number so they could stay in touch.

After everything his team learned a lot about the way Hinata acted. He was always early to practice. He was almost never tired and he was excited about a lot of stuff. He always was ready to practice and didn’t like to quit playing. Never really getting mad easily even if he would return an insult, if Tsukishima said one. 

A lot of that was questioned sometimes but never as much as it was today. The day when he scaredy everyone making the team parents worry about their young crow son. Never knowing the truth about that name.

“One more Kagayama.” Hinata yelled before jumping to spike the volleyball down on the other side of the net. He landed and let out a small shout of excitement before a strange noise echoed through the gym. When Daichi had asked who’s phone it belonged to Hinata quickly realised it was his.

“Sorry that’s mine.” he admitted before running over to his bag and searching for his phone. Once he finally found it there was a strange number calling. He answered it saying a small ‘hello’ not sure what to expect. 

“S-shoyo that you?” Hinata’s eyes widened as he realised who was speaking it was his dad. “Listen I don’t have much time but you need to come back. We… we need help both our kingdom and the neko’s have fallen. Your friend knows and said he’d come back. We….need you….Shoyo.” and with that the call ended. Leaving Hinata shaking as he tried to stand up. This caught the attention of some of his louder teammates.

“Yo Hinata! You alright over there?” Tanaka asked, walking over to check on the younger teen. Before he made it Hinata suddenly jumped to his feet he was still shaking and then took off running as fast as he could leaving his bag and bike at the school. 

Tanaka and Noya both tried to chase after him but soon found themselves returning to the school. The lost track of where he went and had no idea where he would have gone. “He ran too fast for us to catch him.” Noya explained.

“I wonder what could have made him do that?" Suga wondered.

"We can ask him why tomorrow. For now let's just clean up." Daichi suggested.

It was quiet as they finished cleaning up. Most were confused about the reason Hinata had acted like that. Even the Tanaka and Noya, the usual hyperactive guys on the team, were silent. Unsure about how to act after the unexpected turn of events.

In the end they finished practice early and sent everyone home. Most expected that the next day he would be there. Standing in front of the club room waiting for the rest of them to appear or race against Kageyama to get there first. But he wasn't; that was the first warning that something was extremely wrong.

Kageyama was confused about this. There weren’t many things that Hinata loved more than playing volleyball. Well enough to make him miss both practice and class. He hoped this was only for today but sadly fate had different plans for them. It would only change and soon it would affect another team too.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl appears at Karasuno's practice one day. She gives a letter to Daichi saying that it's a warning a from Hinata. after reading it the team's not sure if it was a good thing or not because now they having something else to worry about. with the fact that this is the first time he's reached out to anyone.

Everyday for the past week it’s been the same. It really made Suga and Daichi worried about Hinata’s lack of appearance completely. No one had seen him and the two had decided to drop off his bag and bike at his home. When they arrived Hinata’s mother seemed surprised to see them and she clearly wasn’t expecting anyone to drop by.  
She told them that she hadn’t heard from Hinata since the day he ran off. The only thing he told her that day was something about ‘going home’. Whatever that could mean. After that she thanked them for bringing the stuff he lifted then returned to cleaning.

“That was strange.” Suga said when they were far enough away from the house. He didn’t want to seem mean but it was true. Wouldn’t she be worried if her son hasn’t connected her in a week. That seemed strange, at least to Suga it did. He decided to keep this to himself for now. If they still haven’t seen their little friend in the next few days then he would say something.

“What do you think she meant by ‘going home’? That is where they live right? So where else would he go?” Suga asked.

“I'm not sure but please calm down. He’ll show up soon I promise you that.” Daichi said but the last bit was almost a whisper. They walked in silence before parting ways. Each heading to their own home. 

The next day after school it was during practice when coach Ukai received a call. He told everyone to start practicing and that he would be back in a moment. Then he stepped out to answer his phone. As he walked he started to mumble about something until he reached the door.

As expected, practice went on but after a bit Dachi began to wonder why Ukai hadn’t returned yet. He started to head towards the door hearing Ukai talking. “-not sure if it’s connected. We haven’t seen little ginger for a while now. It might have been a day before your setter disappeared.” he sighed. “Anyway I’ll let you know if we see him and I hope you’ll do the same.” 

Ukai turned off his phone and walked back inside seeing Dachi standing close to the door. “Just Nekoma.” he explained. “Their setter went missing. Pretty much in the same way as Hinata. Scared the team seeing him act that way. Kinda wish I could have seen it. But just go back inside I’m gonna call the other coaches and see if they’ve seen either of them.”

Daichi nodded and returned to the others. He didn’t say anything to the group that now stood in front of him. Just as he was about to walk away a loud crash came from behind him. Turning around he saw a girl, wearing a jacket with the hood over her head. who clearly had not been there moments ago. She walked closer tilting her head slightly as she started at the group of teens.

“Know. Hinata?” she asked.

“Who are you?!” Noya screamed.

“Why? Do you know him? If you do I’m sorry but he’s not here.” Suga said in a more calm voice compared to Nishinoya’s. 

“Sent here. Warn. Friends” she spoke again, not bothering to speak in full sentences. She now stood only a few feet away from Dachi and held out her hand showing a folded note. He hesitantly took the note and unfolded. The writing looked familiar for some reason he looked back at the girl confused about what she wanted. “Read.” was the only thing she said not bothering to move any closer.

Dachi sighed, guessing this was the only way to understand why she was here. So he began to read aloud so the rest could hear him. “Dear Karasuno or whichever team Echo gave this note to. Sorry about missing practice or any games over the past however many days that I’ve been gone, I’m not really sure how many days it’s been anymore. It’s been rough lately and I kinda wanted to explain why I ran off like that. Well as much as I actually can.”

“Wait, why did he decide to contact us now! After a week of worrying now he says something!” Suga practically yelled in frustration.

“Probably got into some type of trouble.” Tsukishima smirked. He stopped after Suga turned around glaring at him in annoyance.

“Keep reading Dachi. I want to find out what happened to Hinata.” Suga added once Tsukishima had shut up.

“I wanted to let you know sooner but I haven’t had time. There’s been to many people trying to hunt me down right now.” Dachi stopped talking to process what he had just read. He waited for Suga and a few of the others to calm down. “Right now it’s not safe especially for people who I talk to a lot. Which means all of you need to go now. Hide somewhere safe and warn some of the other teams too. But I’ll try to keep them away for as long as I can. It won’t be long until your world is invaded if this war keeps up. If you want to see what I mean let Echo know she can take you to Rale but only some of you can go. Anyway I’ve wasted to much time they’ll find me soon if I don’t move so goodbye. Hopefully I’ll see you soon and if not stay safe and forget about me. It will be better that way if any of this does happen.” 

So He’s in danger and being hunted down. Can he come up with a more convincing lie. At least something more believable than that and I’m not sure how he convinced the girl to help him with this. “Tsukishima complained.

“Wait what does he mean by ‘your world’. Is he saying that he’s an alien or something like that.” Noya asked. “He said Echo could take us to Rale whatever that place is. Maybe we should go.”

“I’m in. lets gooo!” Tanaka shouted. Before Dachi could stop them the two ran over to the girl who they guessed was Echo. “We want to go to that place mentioned in the letter. Can you take us there?” 

Echo nodded and stepped back taking something that looked like a key out of her jacket. She held it out in front of her letting it go as it started to float into place. Suddenly a door appeared behind where the key stopped at. She went and unlocked the door pushing it open then taking a step back. “There.” she said quietly.

Instantly Tanaka and Noya ran to the door amazed by how it appeared out of thin air. Soon Dachi and Suga went over to stop them from going in. Even Kageyama let curiosity get the best of him and joined the small group next to the door. “So he was from another world! That explains how he could jump so high while still being so short.”

After several failed attempts Tanaka managed to get through the strange door. He stood shocked at what waited on the other side. A strange layout of what looked to be a dock with several boats floating! The entire place he was standing one was floating. He yelled telling them to come look at this place. 

Soon Noya appeared too, having escaped from Suga and Dachi. Even if they were right behind him. He was right, the two now angry ‘parents’ came through the door with Kageyama following close behind.

“Why did you go through a completely random door without any clue what was behind it! You could have died or gotten hurt and if that door closed none of us would have known. We’d just be stuck on the opposite side wondering when you would come back or even if you would-” Suga was interrupted by a door slamming shut. Echo now standing behind them smiling a little.

“Did you shut the door or did someone else do it?” Suga asked, pointing at the now closed door.  
Echo shrugged and walked past him muttering one word. “Follow.” as she walked over to one of the closest boats. For a moment she just stood there staring at Suga’s group before walking to the front of the boat. Meanwhile Tanaka and Noya went back over to the door and tried to get it to open but it seemed to be locked. They yelled hoping one of their teammates would hear them and open it but there was no reaction.

“Why won’t the door open.” Tanaka cried. He kept trying to pry open the door. Despite the fact that it clearly wouldn’t open. “Guess there’s no other choice now. We follow her.”

“Can we really trust her?” Noya asked walking over to the boat she was on. He stopped and stared at it for a moment just trying to figure out if all of this was just a prank or some kind of joke. He took a step forward jumping onto the boat and ftre making sure it was stable for the others he told them to come.

“Right now we have no choice.” Suga sighed. “ and besides that we have more people. What’s the worst she could do with all of us here? But for now we have to trust her just be careful and stay together.”

They all stepped aboard the flying boat, making sure to stay away from the edge, while Suga went to tell Echo that they were ready to go. Meanwhile Noya and Tanaka were staring off the side of the ship looking down below to find land. They couldn’t really see mostly because there were clouds around the edges of the boat blocking any chance of seeing the new land.

When Suga came back with Echo another person followed. They were wearing a similar jacket as her and stayed close to the back. He offered a small wave and smile before heading over to the boat's engine and turning it on to go. “Stay close to the center for a bit! We have to go fast so just a heads up so you wouldn’t be surprised!” he shouted.

Suddenly the boat rocketed forward sending the group of volleyball players back. They were lucky that there was a small railing around the boat; it wasn’t very tall but it kept them from falling off. Over their screaming you could hear laughter coming from Noya and Tanaka along with Echo and the mystery man. Slowly the boat returned to a some-what normal speed allowing the group to get up.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!” Dachi shouted as he got up. Turning to look at the owner of the boat, or at least he hoped that was who the guy was. “You did read the letter Sho sent with Echo right? Remember the part were it said something about being hunted down. Well we have to be careful in the skies. For now we’re safe because there’s a forest below us not a town or city. That’s because we flew past most of them in this kingdom. But if you still want to sight-see until we arrive at the base you can still see some part of the last city. It’s not much though.” he explained stepping away from the engine letting the boat move forward at almost a slow walking pace.

Kageyama, who has been almost too quiet for most of the time they’ve been here, walked over to the back of the boat. What he saw was shocking a city almost completely made out of crystals of all different colors. Even with the wreckage that spread across it, somehow it still was amazing with the crystals shining a light. The orange crystals were shining the brightest some buried under larger ones but the light still shines through. He wasn’t sure what it ment at the time but for now Kageyma decided to call it the light of hope. 

He stayed there for a bit watching the light grow dim as the grow further away. Then he returned to the rest who was now talking to the other person on the boat. “So dude just wondering but what’s your name? It would be weird to just say ‘hey you’ anytime we need or wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh right I didn’t tell you. Sorry ‘bout that everyone that’s left already knows each other so guess it slipped my mind.” he laughed. “Names Reign and you’ve already met Echo over there.” Reign said pointing to Echo who now stood on top of the rail.

“What’s she doing?” Kageyama asked. He started to walk over to her as he reached the edge; she fell, her hood falling off of her head as she fell. He screamed as she started to fall but never did she hit the ground.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata pov after running out of the gym.

(Hinata's pov a week before)  
After getting away from the gym I slowed down, not enough for them to be able to catch me but just enough so I could save my energy. Behind me I could hear my teammates yelling. Well mainly Noya and Tanaka they were the ones who chased after me. They sounded mad but I’m pretty sure they were just worried or at least I hope that’s all.

Once I’m on the path that leads into the mountains I take out my phone. If what his dad said, if that really was his dad, was true then Kenma should know too. He would be in danger and so would Nekoma if he stayed there. I scroll down my contacts list until I find his name then I call him. 

It’s taking a minute for him to answer and that makes me nervous. For all I know they could have found him already. He could’ve been at practice when some random WereWolf comes running into their gym and takes him. Oh no then his team would be freaking out right now and I would have no idea.

“Yes Sho?” Kenma answers and I calm down a bit from hearing his voice. I could tell by the way that I wasn’t immediately responding that he was getting a little worried. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s my dad.” I said in almost a whisper. “He somehow called me an-and we’re in danger now. You need to go back to Rale with me. I don’t care what kind of lie you have to make up just hurry. I don’t want anyone to get hurt just because we’re protectors. But please hurry I meet you on the flying boats. See you soon.”

I hung up putting my phone back into my pocket. Then I turn around and look back. I can see the entire Karasuno high from here. Smile a bit seeing a few figures heading back inside the gym. I can’t tell who it is from here but I’m guessing it was Noya and Tanaka going inside. I sigh, shaking my head a little. “Guess this is goodbye for now. Thank you guys for everything, it was fun.”

I close my eyes remembering the words to open the portal back to Rale. I never really understood it but it feels like the right thing to say at a time like this. “Together forever we’ll meet once again. From Land to sky no distance will be too high.”

After the last words are said the portal appears out of thin air. I’m glad almost no one comes down this path because they would be extremely freaked out right now. “Home here I come.” I walk back and start to run right as I reach the portal I jump through it. Landing was a little different because now was the first time in months that I have been in any of the forms. Being in my crow form made it a little easier mainly because it was easier to control my wings as I flew down to the platform.

“This makes me wish I got mom’s key Portal. It would have been way more simple then remembering those words.” I complain.

So far it seems like the docks are safe. Thankfully the werewolves can’t get up here even if they did have a protecter family there. None of them would know how to fly. For now I should wait for Kenma just to be cautious. because I don’t know who belongs to our side. Some might have surrendered so their families would be spared while others just didn’t care what would happen.

I take off and start to fly hovering close to the edge high enough I can see but still close so I can see when Kenma gets here. Seeing this place after so long makes me feel bad for leaving. It makes it worse considering the state it’s in. I can’t tell exactly which Kingdom this was anymore. Everything is falling apart statues that used to line against the streets now lay broken, scattered across the streets.

The only thing I can recognize, barely, is the remains of the large fountain that’s in the center of every town within a kingdom. Sad that this happened we all lived together. Working to build everything we had, now everything and everyone is gone hidden by the past almost like a memory.

I walk back over to the door after hearing the sound of it unlocking. Kenma stepped down tripping from the height difference from the door to the platform. They really should have fixed that. “You okay?” I ask, making sure he's fine. 

“Yeah. Just surprised.” Kenma answered. “You’re actually in your crow form. I thought you hated it.”

I shook my head. “I don’t hate it. It just felt weird after a while before I left. I didn’t feel like flying which really surprised some people but I have to fly here. Anyway how did you get away from your team? Weren't you guys having a practice game with someone?”

Kenma smirked, surprising me. “Faked an injury. I acted like I fell down the stairs. Kuro freaked out and I got excused from practice for today. But I’m pretty sure they're all gonna be wondering where I went since Kuro can just come visit to check on me.” he sighed. “Now I wish I set up a camera to see his reaction to me not being home. I laughed at that. He's starting to act like how he used to be. 

I mean he was still quiet around others back then but when we were just running around playing pranks on others he would laugh out loud. It’s still a start though but I guess after so long it’s become a habit.

“What could have caused the werewolves to attack like this? Last I heard they agreed to stay to themselves in order to keep peace. They must have lied about wanting peace between everybody. That’s the only way I could think of.”

“Yeah you’re probably right.” Kenma sighed. “Anyway we should get going. Let's hope I can still fly as good as I used to. Remember all the races we had to see who could fly the fastest?” This time I’ll win.” After that he quickly jumped, shifting into his Crow form and started to fly away going as fast as he could.

I laughed as I flew to catch up flying upwards so I could easily fly over him. This is fun just like back then but this is different. Now we have a reason to be here. To help stop all of this. “Wait up we need to find out where everyone is.”

Kenma nodded. “You’re right again. Wow that’s all for just today.” He said jokingly. “Well right now we’re above the Eagle kingdom and it’s right next to the Neko’s. So maybe we should head there. It is the kingdom the furthest away from the werewolves so that could be where your dad went. Let’s head there fly as fast as you can, don’t stop neither of us will, until we get there.”

“Yeah let’s go.” I agreed and soon found myself flying at full speed across the sky. Next to me Kenma is laughing a little. I can tell he’s actually happy about being back. As we pass by some of the broken buildings a feeling of guilt builds up inside of me. I know it’s not my fault but I feel like there was something I could have done to stop even though I know it’s a lie.

The closer to the Neko kingdom we get the more I realise how much must have happened in such a short amount of time. It’s scary to think how much damage one group of people can cause juts out of anger. But I’ve learned that some humans in the other world are the same. Some just want to cause chaos and hurt others.  
I slow down a bit as we approach the Neko gate. There’s someone standing at the top of it. He’s waving at us motioning for us to come down. Hesitantly I fly down and after a minute Kenma lands next to me. We both look at the person who was waving at us. I’m surprised I didn’t recognize him. It was one of my friends from the Crow kingdom, Reign, a very energetic person at times but still fun to hang out with.

“You’re both back and it looks like Kenma grew more than you did.” he said ruffling my hair. I pushed him off quickly trying to fix it back. “Yeah yeah whatever you say. But I have a favor to ask.”

Reign looks at me confused but he nods. “What is it?” He’s not really sure what I would ask him.

“If I write a letter can you and Echo take it to the human world? I know that soon we’ll need to leave again and I just wanted to explain what happened. Time goes by faster in the other world than it does in here so they’ll be worried. So can you?”

“Yeah I guess I can just go inside and write down whatever you need to say then let me know where to take it too.” he says before turning to Kenma. “Is there a letter you need to send to someone?” Kenma responds by shaking his head, probably just wants to mess with Kuroo more before saying anything.

“Well I’ll be right back then. Kenma wait here I’ll be fast.” I say before flying over the other side of the wall, quickly landing and going in search of some paper. In a house that’s mostly together, I find an open journal and next to it is a couple of pens. Surly they won’t mind one piece of paper missing. I tear out one and begin writing. I just hope they’ll be safe throughout this. Around five minutes later I return to the top of the gate and hand the now fold paper to Reign.

If they fly by boat it will take longer than it did for us to get here. Mainly because we flew fast, fast enough so we wouldn’t be seen or caught. They will have to go slow on the way to the gate portal. Knowing Echo she would get lost in the human world so at the most it would take a week to deliver the note. I let out a sigh and that meant more time to prepare for the worst.

“We’ll leave now. I can tell this is important. So bye for now and see you when I get back.” Reign explained. I nodded and watched as he walked away towards the part of the gate where they keep the boats. I hoped my team would listen to the note and part of me wishes I didn’t write it.

I turned back around to face Kenma wondering why he had been so quiet. “We should probably go speak with the leader here. See what we can do to help.” he nodded.

As we walked I started wondering what was happening in the other world now. While we would surely be fighting everyone would be going about in their usually daily schedules. Not knowing what was happening here and without a care in the world. But for now I have to get used to this no time for volleyball or goofing off like before. Just me Kenma and our job we would surely have to do. Not the ‘fun’ day I expected but it will have to do for now. Until then stay safe everyone I’ll hopefully see you soon.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late update and this might be shorter chapter than usual.

After arriving at the small base set up, with less than one hundred people, we met with my dad. It was quick a small hello and then we were sent to the real boss. That’s when I learnt the real reason we were called back here. Since we’re ‘protectors’ they needed us to go undercover. They would have sent my dad but he’s too well known across each kingdom. So they’re sending us the next generation of protectors but there’s a small problem. My hair is a clear give away that I’m related to him. So that, mostly likely, means hair dye.  
After explaining what we needed to do He told us to get ready. It took a bit but I did find some wash-out hair dye. I didn’t see what color it was until after I was done. Now my hair is silver, just a almost clear silver. Kenma laughed when he saw me. because he dyed his hair in the other world no one would recognize him anyway so I just hope this lasts for now. If not then I’ll be in serious trouble if we’re found.  
“Kenma! Ready to leave yet?” I asked. I didn’t want to sound mean but we had to leave very soon. I had a weird feeling telling me we need to go to the eagles kingdom. I’m not sure why I had this feeling but usually it’s almost always right. Like when I first met Kageyama, the same feeling appeared but less strong. It let me know that he was special like the team I joined. Together we could win. Together we’re undefeatable or that’s what I believe.  
“Yes Shoyo I’m ready to leave.” he replied in his old monotone voice before bursting out laughing. It was great seeing him get back to his old self “Yeah let’s go.” he added.  
We both picked up a small bag that some of the people here made for us. It was a handcrafted bag each with a symbol of our original kingdom. Mine being a crow and Kenmas a cat and claw-like marks that ran down the side of the bag. Since we had to use our crow forms we each decided to just carry the bag for now. I quickly shifted forms and took off flying into the sky with Kenma not far behind.  
“So we’re heading to the eagles, fun. Gives me a chance to get back at them for what they did all those years ago.” he said smirking.  
I played along with the joke. “I guess you’re right but it was a simple water fight with the kids over there. Don’t tell me that the ‘great Kenma was scared of water’.” What happened was true. I brought Kenma over to the border between the crows and eagles for a water fight. I just didn’t tell him why and it didn’t end well, for him at least. It was funny watching him freak out at first when he was hit by the water. I blame the cat form though. Sometimes one form can take more control then the others and even bring the traits of than forms origin. So that’s why he freaked out that the ‘cat side ‘ of him just took over that day. But if I’m being honest he already acts way too much like a cat without using the form.  
“Whatever you say, let's just hurry up and figure out why you’re basically being pulled to this place. If there’s a reason for it then whatever the reason maybe he isn’t good that’s for sure.” he flew ahead of me almost to the point where I could barely see him. He’s just checking to see what’s going on and to make sure there are no werewolves.  
I suddenly felt an arm grabbing onto my wrist and pulling me don. I looked over to see Kenma. He had a serious look on his face so I didn’t try to get free from his grip, I just let myself be pulled to the ground. Quickly after landing, Kenma didn’t let go of my wrist, we ran towards the wall now surrounding the eagles.  
“What’s wrong? Did you see something bad across the other side?” I asked. Kenma nodded.  
He took a deep breath before turning to face me. “There here.” he whispered. “The werewolves are in there. A few eagles are trapped chains tying down their wings so they can’t fly. If we go closer there's a chance one or both of us could end up like them.” Kenma explained.  
“That explains the feeling I was getting from here then. So what should we do now? Go back or stay and try to sneak in? Which one will be more of help to everyone else?”  
“We should go back. Simple as that. We can explain what’s happening here and warn everyone. Don’t look at me like that we can’t help them right now. What could we possibly do this is not a game you can’t just jump around with your eyes closed hoping you score. You do know that right?”  
I sighed, the one downside of him acting like his old self. He’s not afraid to plain out call me out on doing or even thinking about doing something stuipid. I know he’s right about this but I don’t want to listen to reason. We were called back here for a reason to protect our people and help stop the war or soon to be war. I'm not sure what it is yet, but if I can’t help them, what's the point of me coming here.  
“Let’s make a deal if I’m not back by tomorrow night then I won’t ask you to set for me anymore when we go back to the human world. Look, you go back and warn everyone I’ll be back soon. Seems fair?” I suggested the idea to Kenma. He looked at me for a moment but nodded.  
“What do you get if you win?”  
“We get our schools to have a practice game and I’ll make sure you have fun during it. That’s all.”  
Kenma laughed, shaking his head slowly. “Yeah that seems fair but good luck if you win it won’t be that easy to make me actually enjoy playing volleyball. But if I win and you’re not back I will drag you out of that place and you better not try to fight back and stay longer.  
“Okay then I’ll see you soon and when you get back keep an eye out for when Echo and Reign come back there might be a small surprise with them.” I said. He nodded and let go of my wrist and I took off running. Man it felt good just to run again since I can’t do it at volleyball practice right now this is the next best thing or it was.  
I shifted by accident and now I’m stuck as a neko. Great they won’t notice how strange it is that a neko is this far away from it’s town but I can’t really do anything right now. This is annoying when it happened but sometimes when I get scared in any form I’ll shift to another one. Then I’m kind of stuck like that for a while luckily I didn’t have to deal with that for a while though so it doesn’t seem annoying right now.  
I sighed but continued to run towards the wall. It was poorly built I could tell there were several cracks and small spaces where the blocks moved. I ran towards the wall and jumped, grabbing a hold of two of the loose bricks. I began to climb swinging back and forth so I could grab the next brick. It was like this for several minutes. I was tempted to just find another way in especially when I was about to let go of a brick and the next one broke in half. I made it to the top of the wall though and now I see what Kenma was talking about. A large group of eagles stood in the center of the town just barely in my line of sight.  
Up here I could see another entrance but it was being guarded by someone. So it wouldn’t be easy to get in through that way. I stayed close to the ground almost crawling as I made my way to the tower at the corner of the wall. There should be a ladder or some stairs here, another easy thing I won’t have to worry about for a while.  
Turned out I was right there was a ladder that led down. The only problem was I could see that the bottom half was broken, some pieces of the ladder almost just hanging on by a single piece. I could just jump down a good thing about being a neko right now. They’re able to and on their feet like cats if they fall from a high place.  
Halfway down the ladder I could hear someone talking as they were getting closer to where I was. Not good. I jumped down. I could land in time so I landed on the side of my leg and now I can say that was a mistake because now my leg hurts.  
I whimpered moving into the corner of the room. I wanted to hide or at least try. The person’s voice got louder until I could fully understand what he was saying.  
“Boss said to patrol the area. I understand that but why here. No one could get in through the wall we built and if they did. We’d easily take’m down.” the person who sounded like a man laughed. “They all fall to us the strongest of all the kingdoms. We’ll be the last one’s standing.”  
I sat down staying as quiet as I could as the man came closer. But with each step that echoed through the empty corridor the more I felt like I would shift by accident again. If he saw me when I shifted then it would not end very well for me. He wouldn’t know what I originally was or what kingdom I belong to. I held my breath as the steps grew louder and louder until they stopped. I felt an a strong aura facing me looking down. Three words rang out as I panicked. “I found you!”


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened to the Karasuno Boys

(with the karasuno guys)  
Once Echo fell screaming could be heard across the boat along with, strangely, the sound of laughter coming from Reign. Suga ran over to the railing net to Kageyma looking over to see what happened. Noya and Tanaka were confused and Dachi was just trying to figure out why Reign was laughing.

“How is this funny to you?” Daich asked. He turned around to yell at Noya and Tanaka to stop running, which for some reason they decided would be a good idea. Then after they had stopped running he redirected his attention to Reign who had finally stopped laughing.

“It’s funny seeing your reaction to that. Just watch.” Reign replied before counting down. “Three, two, one.” once he had finished Echo zoomed past them flying upwards before doing a flip and returning to the boat. She landed and smiled at Kageyama who was a little freaked out by the fact that she had a pair of wings now. She folded her wings back down then giggled a little.

“Wha-wait how did you do that? Better question why and what are you?”   
“I can tell ya.” Reign shouted, calling the two boys over. “How she did that is simple; she's a shifter or protector as we call it. I’m guessing that Sho didn’t tell you about this world, didn’t he?” Suga and Dachi shook their heads. 

“We never thought that he wasn’t from our world. I’m mean, sure he could jump higher than expected from someone at his height but that never crossed my mind. He never said anything about it either so we had nothing to convince us otherwise.” Suga explained. “The only thing I know about this place is what he put in the letter for us. About there being a chance of whoever is here breaking into our world and starting a war. And us being in danger with him around us.”

“Makes sense. He always seemed like the type to explain things to the point where you only understand the basic idea of what he actually meant.” Reign stated. “But forget about that for now. I’ll tell ya what happened with Echo over there. Her family is now as protectors for the eagles. In our world people are half animals and they can only resemble the main animal of their homelands. Protectors are different though they can shift into any of the four animals or look like a normal human like you.”

“Wait hold up!” Tanaka shouted. “Do you mean that Hinata is actually part animal?”

“That would be so cool, imagine if we were like that. We could impress Kiyoko or prank anyone.” Noya added in excitement. He jumped into the air and landed wobbling a little because on the uneven floor boards.

“I have to agree that would be useful and it might explain why he can jump so high.” Kageyama agreed.

“Yes, Sho is one of us; his family is one of the protectors of the crows. And I have a reason to believe that you might know another one of our protectors. He’s a part of the main neko protectors and the first one of his family to return after so long, Kenma.”

“So did those two know each other before?” Daich asked.

“Yeah they did! Apparently they were almost always seem together during the day.” Reign replied. He told them about the few times he had passed by the two overhearing them laughing about something. Needless to say the Karasuno boys were surprised for sure. From what they saw, the Nekoma setter was very quiet and non expressive. He didn’t try to stand out and didn’t like to speak out long or for very long. But the way Reign was talking about Kenma made him seem like a completely different person. 

“Forget about that for now, because we’re back home.” Echo shouted in joy. She was now flying inches above the boat messing with Noya would bet he could jump as high as she was flying. On his last jump he turned around and found a giant gate awaiting them. There was a flag there being put up so it was simple to say that it hadn’t been there for long.

The most surprising thing was the person that was waiting there. “I thought Kenma left earlier, didn’t he?” Echo looked back at Reign who shrugged.

“Maybe they couldn’t find anything. You can ask him once we land.”

Landing was a little harder than originally expected. There was a certain place for the boat to land. Whether on purpose or not Reign kept missing and had to try again. But once he finally landed the Karasuno boys practically ran off of the boat. Some just had to be on the ground or close to it, while the other, Tanaka and Noya, asked if they could do that again. They were sadly turned down and Echo had to explain why they couldn’t risk leaving again.

“You’re back already cat?” Echo asked drawing attrition over to who she was talking about. Another winded person, Kenma, Sat across from her smirking  
.  
“Whatever you say bird.” he replied. Echo glared at him but ended up laughing instead.

“You do know that makes zero sense right now. You’re a crow right now so that counts as a bird too. Anyway where’s Sho you two left together didn’t you or did you get tired of him?”

Kenma laughed. “You know I wouldn’t do that. He just wanted to check out a base. A few eagle people were there and he wanted to try and help so I let him and headed back. We made a bet so I doubt he’ll be very long.” he explained before looking over at the boat and noticed the five other boys standing there. He hid his face after that feeling a little embarrassed now. “I see you brought them back. Can’t say I approved but it's’ better than bringing Kuroo here.”

“If you want I could go find him.”

“Nope you are not going to get him, let me have fun with him probably worrying and trying to get out of practice to find me. This is my only chance for this to happen so let me enjoy this feeling.” he walked over to the closest one who ended up being Suga, he still kept his face hidden a bit. “I’m guessing you came here wondering about Sho. don’t worry he’s safe just out on a mission right now, but he should be back any minute now.”

“Okay I guess I understand that. As long as he doesn't cause trouble it should be fine.” Suga said.

“Yeah, just follow me. If you’re going to be here you might as well get to see at least a part of what this place used to look like. We might have a spare home where you can stay. It’s not much but it should work.” Kenma said motioning for them to follow.

For the next half hour Kenma showed them around the small part of the kingdom that they were in. He introduced them to the leaders and a couple of his old friends. While they were walking Kageyama became confused, there was nothing here that related to volleyball. Hinata grew up here, the kid who would rather stay and practice even if he gets injured or sick, but nothing around showed any sign of the sport.

“Are you sure Hinata actually lived here?” he asked.

“Yup, if he didn’t then I was talking to a ghost for about three years. Why?”

“You don’t have any sports here, yet he loves volleyball. It's just strange to think he loves something so much. Even though he might have not even known it existed for who knows how long.”

“Oh yeah, then what did you guys do here? It must have been so boring here.” Noya asked.

Kenma sighed, he wasn’t planning on letting them know much about this place but if he didn’t say anything then their curiosity would grow and they might end up in danger. “Well when we were little me and Who would just run around exploring, hiding from adults and pranking others. We also would go to the borders where the eagles live and have water fights against them. I mostly went to make sure he didn’t cause too much trouble but they were fun.”

“So you just ran around two completely different places all by yourself as Kids? Did you really trust these people that much?” 

“Pretty much.” Kenma stopped walking in front of a house. “Anyway this is where you five can stay for now. Please don’t freak out if one of the kids here yells. Apparently they haven’t met any actual complete humans in so long. They all disappeared, almost like they disappeared off the planet.”

“So we are the only humans here?” Tanaka asked excitedly, looking over at Noya who wore the same expression. “That is awesome!”

“Yeah congratulations on that but try to be quiet these walls are thin so you can hear through them pretty easily. Someone will come by in the morning to bring some food, then after that if you want you can walk around and find something to do.” Kenma explained, he walked outside, closing the door as he left.

“So what do we do now?” Noya asked, clearly still wide awake after everything.

“We all go to sleep. There’s a couple beds and a couch that we can sleep on.” suga answered. Walking over to the back room. Inside there were four beds with old blankets covering them, dust layering the top.

“You can have the beds.” Kageyama said. “I rather take the couch and it looks comfortable enough.”

“Whatever you say then see you in the morning.” Tanaka said walking over to the closest bed and flopping on it.

It grew quiet after night came. Tanaka and Noya both tired themselves out after jumping on the different beds in the room. Meanwhile Suga and Dachi both sat on their beds talking. “What are we supposed to do now? Hinata is somewhere in this messed up world doing who knows what. And possibly getting himself hurt in the process. Worst of all we brought not one but three of our teammates into this mess, one being a first year and the other two very excitable and energetic second years.” Suga went on worrying himself.

Dachi sighed. “We’ll be fine. Kageyama's tougher than he looks and I seriously doubt those two,” he pointed at the two sleeping second years. “Would go down very easy. They would cause as much damage as possible to bring down with them. So you really shouldn’t worry. The rest of the team is safe at their homes and theys hould be prepared after hearing that warning. Just sleep and you’ll feel better in the morning.

Dachi laid down on his bed slowly letting himself fall asleep. Suga soon did the same after having calmed down convincing himself that what Dachi said was true. One thing for sure once this was all over


	7. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has to deal with some new trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chappter might not be out for a while sorry:(

(Hinata’s Pov)  
Those three words rang out across the room I was in. fear took over my body and I found it impossible to move. Still in my neko form I started to shake, he was laughing at me.

“What are you doing here little neko? I thought all of your people ran and hid like the cowards they are.” he said grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. “Whatever you’re coming with me. Eagles love having something new that will give them hope to escape. That is until we crush their hope all over again.” he started walking pulling me along. I stumbled trying to keep up until soon I was just being dragged along like I weighed nothing. That’s the scary thing about werewolves, they are way too strong especially for their own good.

We went through several hallways until finally we reached the outside or well inside of the gate. Several other guards were stationed around only moving their eyes to see me being dragged. They must find it funny even without them laughing it was easy to tell.

Finally he let go of my arm and I instantly brought it up to my chest using my other arm to shield it from him. He pointed and I looked over to see the group of eagles from earlier. Now that I’m up close it seems like there was more than I expected. Maybe around seventeen or eighteen stood across from me.

Some looked shocked while others wore worried and scared expressions. I was pushed forward. “Over there now!” he yelled, I jumped but listened afraid not to. Man why did I have to get stuck as a neko. Don’t get me wrong it’s fun but they get easily scared. I accidentally ran into one of the closer eagles and almost fell but she caught me right as I was about to hit the ground. She pulled me into a protective hug and glared at the werewolf that had scared me. “Don’t worry little one your safe with us.” she whispered. That’s great but why does she think I’m a kid because I am not. I'm sixteen years old.

He left after that and soon I couldn’t actually see any werewolves around, even though I knew they were here. The lady that caught me earlier refuses to let me out of her sight for some reason, even after explaining that I wasn’t a kid, she didn’t seem to care about that and just kept an eye on me. 

Right now we where in the one house the eagles could stay in, it actually had a lot of room in here way more than expected. There were three floors. I guess that’s to separate by age or something like that. Each floor had ten small rooms each consisting of a bed, desk and shelf along with a window that was locked. It turned out that she was one of the adults here along with two others, the rest being around my age with four little kids who were hiding at the moment. She didn’t tell me her name though so I started to call her Rose. I don’t think she really mind, she just smiles whenever I say it.

I found out the reason why they didn’t just fly out of here. It goes along with the reason why the kids are hiding. If they escaped then that would mean leaving behind a good amount of children who couldn’t fly yet and probably would never learn. 

I decided to stay on the bottom floor for now, that’s were everyone mostly was. I just sat down next to the wall and ended up curling into a ball for a bit. I don’t think anyone noticed, if they did then they were being extremely quiet. Right now I was facing the door but when I heard someone beating against the door I jumped up honestly scaring a few who came running to see what was happening.

Rose went to the door telling us to stay back. She must have known that something was going to happen. Several guards came running in, yelling very loudly to search the place and find anyone on the first two floors. Weird did they not know about the third floor then? Could be magic either that or the third floor is basically like an attic and no one has a reason to go up there except for storage. They dragged Rose out, her yelling screaming for us to run. That was until she went quite scary, they started rounding everyone up didn’t even care that I wasn’t like the others.

I got stuck next to two closer to my age, a girl and a guy who looked a lot alike, siblings maybe or possibly could be cousins? The girl kept breathing heavily, clearly panicking about what happened. The guy was trying to get her to calm down. I’m not sure what I should do or even if I should do something. 

Before I realised someone, I think was their leader, started to speak. His voice boomed throughout the room and I whimpered a little scared from hearing him. “You better not try anything. Silly, if you do then I think you know what will happen.” he said before his eyes fell on me. “What is a neko doing here?

Gathering up my courage I found the energy to speak. “I could ask you the same thing.” I said with a smirk. “Last I checked this wasn’t part of your territory, unless you acted against the treaty. Then that means I can do this.” I got up my knees shaking a tiny bit and slowly started walking over to him. 

I know this is probably stuipid probably one of the dumbest things I’ve done before but here we go. The closer I stepped the more I regretted my decision. I started to shift forms going between each one mixing up my appearance until I had the physical attributes of each group. I had a pair of mismatched wings, one an eagle and the other crow, neko ears and werewolf claws and tail.

“You will let us go or else!” my voice became louder with every word. A free of the guards dropped whatever weapon they had and backed up. I looked back at the group behind me. “Run and take to the sky.” I said before knocking down the remaining guards that had weapons. Once that was taken care of I joined them flying to the sky. Sad thing was only the teens left. The adults stayed to find the younger children. I’m not sure if they’ll escape any time soon.

I flew to the other side of the wall and landed on the ground. I started to cough for a few seconds. I had to bring my hand up to my face just to keep myself from being sick. That’s when I realised it and I saw what had happened. Blood was running down my hand from what I did. My body shouldn’t have been able to handle that but somehow it did and now I was paying the price.

I canceled the shift, slowly but painfully I returned to looking like a human. I stumbled backwards falling to the ground but someone caught me. I could barely see but it looked like the boy I was sitting next to earlier.


End file.
